The Kids
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Sam is a mother who's world is falling apart. She is going through a divorce and trying to be strong for her children. Starts out Lusam, but changes to JaSam. READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Characters

The Kids

In this story, there is no Michael. Most of these characters are made up. Emily is an actual Quartermaine. Mason Scorpio is Robin's half brother from Robert. I know it's a lot of characters, but it will be a good story. Alexis is NOT Sam's mom.

Sam's kids: Zack, Emmy, Nathan, Kristy, Marissa, Madison, Cameron, Rebecca and Alexandria.

Characters:

The Spencer-McCall's:

Sam McCall: the mother of nine children. She is currently working at the Metro Court.

Lucky Spencer: Has 3 children. A cop at the PCPD.

Kristy McCall: Sam's daughter with Justin. She is pregnant with Noah Webber's child. (18)

Tommy Spencer: A student at the high school. Dating Mattie Scorpio-Drake. Son of Elizabeth and Lucky. (15)

Cameron McCall: Sam's younger daughter with Justin. She is dependent on her older sister. (14)

Lydia Spencer: Lives with her dad and step-mom. She loves her younger sister, Alex. Elizabeth and Lucky's daughter. (13)

Alexandria Spencer-McCall: The only daughter of Lucky and Sam. She loves her Aunt Lulu and cousins. (12)

The Scorpio-Drake's:

Robin Scorpio: She is still a doctor at GH. The mother of 3 kids; she is expecting another one. Especially fond of her niece, Rebecca.

Patrick Drake: Still a neurosurgeon. Father of soon to be 4. Doesn't believe his kids need to be constantly shopping.

Mattie Scorpio-Drake: She is dating Tommy Spencer. Mattie loves shopping with her younger sisters and can't wait for her mother to have the baby. (15)

Abrielle Scorpio-Drake: Dating Morgan Corinthos, which her father is not happy about. (13)

Taylor Scorpio-Drake: Mattie is her favorite sister. She wishes she was older, (and that Ryan Zacchara would notice her!). (9)

Mason Scorpio: The older brother of Robin. He is marrying Nadine Crowell.

Rebecca Scorpio: Loves her Aunt Robin. She is the daughter of Sam and Mason. She wishes her dad would have more children. (13)

The Zacchara's:

Johnny Zacchara: Is getting ready to marry Lulu Spencer. He loves her and their children more than anything.

Lulu Spencer: Hates her almost sister in law, Claudia. Wants more kids.

Nalani Zacchara: The daughter of Lulu and Johnny. She is Alexandria's best friend. (12)

Ryan Zacchara: Ryan loves Taylor Scorpio-Drake. He is trying to get enough courage to ask her out. (9)

Lucas Spencer: Lulu's brother. He loves Emmy Morgan. (22)

Claudia Zacchara: Johnny's older protective sister. She has one child that she loves.

Christian Zacchara: Child of Robert Nichols and Claudia Zacchara. He likes Cameron McCall. (14)

The Cassadine's:

Nikolas Cassadine: Nikolas is now a cop. He tries to control his daughter's lives.

Emily Quartermaine: Still in love with her husband. She is now a Doctor at GH. Loves her 5 kids.

Spencer Cassadine: Secretly loves Kristy McCall, even though she is pregnant. (17)

Talia Cassadine: Looks just like her Mom. Best friend of Mattie Scorpio-Drake. (15)

Kalob Cassadine: Has decided that this is the year he needs a girlfriend. (14)

Daniel Cassadine: Not interested in love, but he plays all kinds of sports. (12)

Alison Cassadine: The youngest Cassadine. She doesn't like how her father has prevented her from seeing Mitchell Corinthos. (11)

The Corinthos's:

Sonny Corinthos: Dropped out of the mob to protect his family.

Katie Corinthos: The daughter of Lily Rivera and Sonny. (20)

Kristina Corinthos: Kristina is smart and very pretty. Her mother died when she was 10. Her father has full custody. (16)

Madison Corinthos: Madison is a spoiled brat. She looks like her mom. She is constantly being fought over by her parents. Sam is her mom. (15)

Morgan Corinthos: The only child of Sonny and Carly. He gets fought over by his parents too. (14)

Mitchell Corinthos: The son of Sonny and Reese. He loves Alison. (11)

The Morgan's:

Jason Morgan: Loves all of his kids. He is also out of the business and now runs a club.

Courtney Matthews: She still is in love with Jason after all the kids he has had.

Gabrielle "Gabbie" Morgan: The daughter of Jason and Elizabeth. She looks like her mom. She has two children with Zack Branson. Lexi is 4 and Tyler is 2. (24)

Emily "Emmy" Morgan: The daughter of Sam and Jason. She looks like her Aunt Emily. (22)

Nathan Morgan: Dating Katie Corinthos. The son of Sam and Jason. He looks like his father and he is a trouble maker. (20)

Noah Webber: The son of Jason and Elizabeth. He is having a child with Kristy McCall, who his brother likes. (19)

Max Morgan: The only son of Courtney and Jason. He looks like his dad. He loves Kristy McCall. (17)

Marissa Morgan: Marissa is the good child of the family. She looks like Emily too. (16)

The Branson's:

Kyle Branson: The husband of Kelly Lee. He has two children.

Kelly Lee: Married to Kyle. She has one daughter.

Zack Branson: Has two kids with his wife Gabbie Morgan. Lexi is 4 and Tyler is 2. Mom is Sam. (24)

Cassandra "Cassie" Branson: The daughter of Kelly and Kyle. She loves her older brother and her niece and nephew. (10)

The Jack's

Jax Jacks: Loves his wife and children. He owns the Metro Court.

Carly Jacks: Co owns the MC.

Brielle Jacks: The oldest daughter of Carly and Jax. (16)

Cody Nolan-Jacks: The adoptive son of Carly and Jax. He is 3 months older than Julia. He likes Alexandria Spencer. (12)

Julia Jacks: Best friend of Alexandria and Nalani. (12)


	2. The Spencer's

"Mommy!" Alexandria "Alex" Spencer-McCall yelled as she walked into the house. She saw her mother, Sam, working on a file for her PI business, McCall and Jackal PI.

"Hi Alex. How was school?" she asked her youngest child.

"Good." She set her backpack down on the couch.

"Where's Rebecca?"

"Right here." The 13 year old came into the house. "Can I go to Aunt Robin's? She wants me to help her with baby stuff. Mattie won't help because she wants to go hang out with Tommy. Abrielle is going to go to the hospital with Patrick, so it will be just me and Taylor."

"Sure, I guess. Do you have any homework?"

"Nope." She threw down her bag. "Bye!" Becca ran out.

"Where's Lydia? I didn't see her at school today." Alex said as she started her homework.

"She left late. I left for the office at 6, like I do on a normal day. Your father normally gets here at 6:30, but he didn't get here until 7:30, so no one woke up Lydia." Sam rolled her eyes.

She didn't mind having step kids, Lydia and Tommy, but they could be such a pain. Both depended on Lucky to do everything for them, which annoyed Sam because her kids did everything for themselves.

"Oh." Alex went back to her homework as Sam started to work again.

"Everyone, its dinner time." Sam said to Lucky, Lydia, Cameron, Emmy, Alex, and Marissa. They all sat down.

"Where's Kristy?" asked Lydia. Kristy was always late and being pregnant hadn't helped her at all.

"I don't know." said Sam.

"She's pregnant, don't you think it matters?" Alex asked.

"Kristy is 18, Alex. She can handle herself. But what about Rebecca? She's always here." said Emmy.

"She's at Robin's." then, Zack came in carrying Tyler.

"Tyler!" said Marissa. She went over and took her nephew. "Where's Lexi?"

"Hi-hi!" yelled Lexi. She ran over to Alex.

"Hi guys! Sit down and eat with us. Most of the kids are gone anyway, so we have plenty of food!" Lexi sat next to Alex, Tyler moved next to Marissa, and Zack took a seat next to Emmy.

"That's because you don't know how to say no to your children. You need to teach them that it's rude to leave at dinner time." Lucky said to Sam. She rolled her eyes and got up to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam, its Robin. Do you mind if Rebecca eats over here?"

"No, it's fine. How are you?"

"Well, I feel huge and my back hurts, but other than that, I'm great."

"I remember being pregnant. But now my baby is 12 and I don't think I could handle another child after the 9 I have already."

"Nine is a lot, but you're a great mother and you always do what's best for your kids." Robin paused. "I have to go, Taylor and Rebecca are very impatient."

"Okay. Tell Rebecca to be home before 9."

"I will. Bye Sam." said Robin.

"Bye Robin." said Sam. They hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Lucky. Sam just ignored him. He always had some comment about her kids and she wasn't going to feed that fire.


	3. The Corinthos's

Madison layed on the couch with her feet up. She was waiting for her family to get there. She was at her father's house on a Friday. Her parents, Sam and Sonny, constantly fought over her custody arrangements and she was hardly able to see her father.

"Come on, guys!" she heard her sister yell. Katie came in the room with Mitchell, Morgan, and Kristina. "Hey Maddie. Where's dad?"

"At work again."

"Oh. Aren't you supposed to be with your mom tonight?" Katie questioned.

"It will be crazy tonight. I'm aloud to stay over here."

"But Mads, there are custody arrangements." said Kristina.

"Mom and Dad both agreed."

"You're mom agreed, just like that?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, she and Lucky have been fighting a lot lately. I'm just glad that I get to get out of there. My mom is insane."

"Don't say that, Madison." Kristina said calmly. "I would rather have an insane mother than no mother at all." Kristina's mom, Alexis, had died a few years ago, so Sonny had sole custody of her.

"I'm sorry, Krissy."

"It's okay." Kristina smiled at her sister. "Let's do something."

"Like what?" Morgan asked, becoming interested.

"We could go get something to eat?" Mitchell suggested.

"You guys can. I have to study." Katie said. She ran upstairs. Katie was very serious about her college school work.

"I'll drive us. Go get some of the emergency money." Kristina said. Madison went to the jar that Sonny kept in the kitchen and they all headed out to the car.

"Have you noticed Katie's been acting kind of strange?" Madison whispered to Morgan as they walked down the driveway.

"Yeah. Maybe she's just under a lot of stress from her work." He shrugged. "Come on."

Madison climbed in the passenger's seat and the boys got in the back. She turned up the radio and Kristina turned it right back down.

"Seatbelts. Now." She started the car and waited for everyone to put on their seatbelts. She backed down the driveway.


	4. The Morgan's

Marissa, Emmy, and Nathan Morgan walked into their father's house. They were the three children of Sam and Jason.

"Hey Courtney. Is Dad around?" Nathan asked. His stepmother was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"No, he had to go talk to Sonny."

Emmy, who was the oldest of the three, was the perfect child of both Jason and Sam's families. She was smart, beautiful, and looked like her Aunt Emily.

Nathan is into sports and he gets along good with the rest of the kids in his family.

Marissa is the youngest out of her, Emmy, and Nathan. She is Jason's youngest child and Sam's 5th child. She is a lot like Sam.

"Court, I'm going over to Aunt Emily's." Emmy said. "Will you tell Dad I'll be back later?"

"Yeah. Bye Em." The 22 year old smiled and then left.

"Is it okay with you if Noah, Max, and I go to the football game?" asked Nathan, standing next to his 17 and 19 year old half brothers.

"That's fine. See you boys later." said Courtney. The three boys walked out.

Gabbie walked downstairs. "Hi Marissa." she was carrying Lexi. It was still strange to Marissa, Emmy, and Nathan that Zack, their maternal brother, and Gabbie, their paternal sister, had two children.

"Hi Gabbie. Hi Lexi." she hugged her sister and niece. "Where's Tyler?"

"He's upstairs sleeping. Court, can you watch Tyler for a few hours so I can take Lexi to get some new clothes?" asked Gabbie.

"Sure Gab." said Courtney. She smiled at the oldest Morgan child. Ever since Gabbie and Noah's mother (who was also Tommy and Lydia's mom) had abandoned her children, Courtney had basically been a mother to the 24 year old.

"You wanna come, Marissa?"

"Sure. Can I practice driving?"

"Courtney?" questioned Gabbie.

"You know that your father is not going to like that, Riss." The blonde said.

"Well I'm not a baby anymore. Please?"

"Fine. But be careful." Marissa hugged her and then left with her sister and niece.

An hour later, Jason walked in the door. Courtney was holding Tyler in one arm as he slept and holding a book in the other.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Even though she and Jason were married, they acted more like casual friends. It was obvious to her that his heart would always belong to someone else.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked as he hung up his jacker.

"The boys went to the football game, Emmy went over to Emily's for a little while, and Gabbie, Lexi, and Marissa went to get Lexi some new clothes. That's why I have Tyler."

"Oh. Let me take him to bed." He took the little boy. When he returned, Courtney was standing up. She looked into his eyes.

"Guess what." She paused. "Marissa is driving."

"What!" yelled Jason.

"Jase, Marissa isn't your little girl anymore. She is 16. She has her license."

"I don't like her driving without an adult." said Jason.

"Gabbie is 24!" she laughed.

"I know." He sighed. "What are we eating for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The game is ending in about an hour. The girls should be here soon. I think we will just have salad and chicken." said Courtney.

"Okay. I'm going to go try to get some paperwork done." He went down the hall to his office.

A half an hour later, Emmy walked in the door. She hugged her dad. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Emmy. Was the road okay?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she wondered.

"Marissa is driving with Gabbie and Lexi in the car."

"It was fine. Not slippery and no traffic." she said.

Gabbie, Marissa, and Lexi came in the door. "Papaw!" yelled Lexi. Jason picked up Lexi.

"Did she drive well?" Jason asked Gabbie when Marissa went upstairs.

"She's a great driver, Dad. She's not a baby." Gabbie smiled at her sister proudly.

"I know. I just worry about her." he gave Lexi to her mom.

"Courtney, was Tyler good?"

"He was great. I gave him some soup and he fell asleep again."

"Thank you." Gabbie hugged her step mom. "As a reward, the kids and I won't be here tonight."

"Gabbie, you and the kids don't annoy anyone."

"I know. We are going over to Zack's apartment tonight."

"Okay. Will you eat first? I made a lot." said Courtney.

"Yeah, you know that we all love your food." She smiled. "Come on, Lex. You need to wash up." She carried the 4 year old upstairs.

The boys came in a few minutes later. "Hey guys." Jason said.

"Hi." they all said. They sat at the table waiting for their food.

"Wash up now." said Courtney sternly. The boys groaned, but ran upstairs.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting down eating dinner. Gabbie and her kids left. Marissa and Emmy were spending the night there, so they changed into their pajamas. Courtney and Max had already gone to bed, Nathan left, Noah went to see Kristy, and Jason was in his office doing work,

"Let's watch a movie." Marissa suggested. She opened up the video cabinet and saw only videos of Barney and Princess movies for Lexi and Tyler and scary movies for boys. But one movie caught her eye.

"I wanna watch this one." She put the movie into the DVD player.

Jason sat in his office, but suddenly heard his daughters crying. He walked out of the room and stood in the doorway. He looked at the TV.

He saw that Marissa and Emmy were watching some movie. He smiled when he realized what it was.

"Gone with the Wind?" he asked the two girls. They both turned to face him as they wiped away their tears.

"Dad, why do you have this movie? Is it Courtney's?" Emmy asked, making room for her dad to sit in between her and Marissa.

"Actually, it's your mother's favorite movie." He smiled. "You two are certainly your mother's daughters."


	5. The Scorpio Drake's

"Don't cry, Taylor." said Robin. She was hugging her 9 year old daughter. The child, the youngest of the Scorpio-Drake girls, could be very emotional.

"He doesn't like me, Mom." Taylor cried. Robin shifted to a different position. It was uncomfortable being 8 months pregnant and the fact that Taylor's head was on her lap was not helping at all.

"I know that Ryan Zacchara likes you. Taylor, do you want me to ask Lulu if she will come over? I'm sure Ryan will come too." said Robin. She and Lulu had both noticed that their kids liked each other and they were more than willing to set up a play date.

"I love you Mom. You always know the right things to say." Taylor sat up and hugged her mother. The doctor kissed her youngest daughter's head.

Robin walked out of her daughter's room. She entered the living room and saw her husband looking over a medical file on the couch. She sat next to him.

"Hey." he said. "What's wrong with Taylor?"

"Boys." said Robin.

"I do not want my daughter around Ryan Zacchara. She's only 9, she's too young for boys." said Patrick.

"Mattie had boy troubles at 6." Robin contradicted.

"Speaking of the monster, where is she? And Abrielle?"

"Well, Abby is at a friend's and Mattie is on a date with Tommy Spencer."

"Mattie is way too young for boys too." said Patrick.

"Patrick Drake, she is 15 years old. Anyway, after her date, I am taking Tommy home and dropping Mattie off at Emily's."

"Why?" He asked.

"She is spending the night with Talia." said Robin.

"I'll do it. I don't want you out this late with you being pregnant."

"I'm doing it. I am leaving now." Robin kissed Patrick. She told Taylor where she was going. Then, she left.

Patrick could be so smothering. She knew that he was just worrying about her, but he had been practically suffocating her since she found out she was pregnant. But she loved him anyways.


	6. The Jacks

Carly sat on the couch in her living room. Her husband, Jax, came in the front door.

"I think we should ask the kids today." He said with a smile.

"But Morgan's not here…"

"Carly…" he started.

"Morgan is my son, Jax. He's part of this family."

"We're just asking their opinions right now, Carly. We aren't making any final decisions without Morgan."

She smiled at him before turning towards the stairs. "Kids, get down here!" she yelled.

The heard footsteps upstairs and then Brielle, Cody, and Julia ran downstairs. Brielle sat on the couch while Julia sat on her dad's lap. Cody stood by Carly.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Brielle.

"We are thinking of adopting another baby."

Julia's eyes lit up. She was the youngest child in the Jacks family and she had been pushing her parents to have another child.

Cody smiled. He had been adopted into the Jacks family when he was 6 and he loved Carly and Jax with all his heart. They were good parents and he was excited about another sibling.

"Another one!" yelled Brielle. "We already have four kids! Why do we need more!" she yelled. She could be a little self centered at times, but Brielle had a good heart.

"Brielle Jane Jacks, don't you want to help a little boy or girl who doesn't have a parent?" asked Jax.

"I guess, but what if people start making fun of us for adopting kids instead of having one?"

"Why would anyone make fun of you for having adopted kids in your family? You all love Cody, don't you?"

"Yes." Brielle and Julia answered together.

"He's adopted. We would have another baby, but your mother is has a very low chance of getting pregnant again." said Jax.

"And she's like what, 60?" Brielle asked. Carly glared at her oldest daughter.

"We are going to talk with a case worker tomorrow morning. We don't know if we will be able to specifically choose, but would the three of you like a little brother or a sister more?" Carly asked.

"Boy." they all three said.

"Why?" asked Carly.

"I think Morgan and I need a brother to help us deal with Brielle's temper tantrums." said Cody, grinning at the 16 year old.

"Shut up, Cody." She ruffled his hair.

"We'll try." said Carly. She hugged her kids.

"Hi." Gabbie said to Zack as she entered his apartment. Tyler was in her arms and Lexi was standing at her side. She spotted Zack's 10 year old sister Cassandra "Cassie" Branson sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cassie! What are you doing here?" Gabbie asked. She thought that her boyfriend's sister was a nice little kid.

"Mom asked Zack if he could watch me. She and Dad are going to a wedding." said Cassie. She turned to her niece. "Lexi, look, I got a new doll!" the two girls sat on the couch together.

"Daddy!" yelled Tyler. He ran to Zack. Zack picked up his son, then daughter. He walked over and kissed Gabbie.

"Hey." he said. She smiled.

"You wanna take the kids to a movie tonight?" asked Gabbie. She loved to take her kids out to do things and it was even better when they had their siblings with them.

"Sure. There is that new dolphin movie Cassie and Lexi wanted to see." He suggested.

"Lex, Cassie, you guys wanna go see that dolphin movie?" Gabbie asked the girls.

"Yes, please." Cassie answered. Lexi nodded her head.

"Let's go then!" Gabbie took her son from Zack and they walked out of the house with the three kids.


	7. Crash

"Stop yelling now!" said Kristina. She was driving down the road. Mitchell, Madison, and Morgan were driving her crazy. Mitchell and Morgan had been arguing since they left the restaurant about different baseball players.

Kristina saw a basket on the side of the road. She normally wouldn't pay that much attention, but she saw something move. She slowed down the car and saw that it was a baby.

"Oh my God!" yelled Kristina. She slammed on the brakes and pulled over.

"What are you doing, Krissy?" Morgan asked his older sister. She jumped out of the car and ran to the baby.

"Madison?" Mitchell questioned his sister. He climbed into the front with Madison so he could see what Kristina was doing.

"I have no idea what she is doing." Kristina got back into the car and the three kids were shocked to see that there was a baby in her arms.

"Morgan, hold the baby. Mitchell, get in the backseat now!" yelled Kristina. She saw another car coming.

Mitchell tried to climb in the back. He hit the steering wheel. The next thing Kristina knew, her car had crashed into the other one.

Madison opened her eyes. Her head was pounding and she was shaking a little bit. She wasn't bleeding though. She heard the baby crying. Madison grabbed the child from her brother, who looked unconscious.

She searched for her phone, but couldn't find it. Then she spotted Kristina's and called 911. She told them about the wreck and then hung up.

"Kristina, wake up!" Kristina opened her eyes. She never saw Madison look so scared.

Kristina turned around. Morgan and Mitchell had just gained consciousness. "Morgan, watch the baby. Madison, you and I are going to check on the other car." Madison handed the baby to her brother and the girls got out of the car.

Kristina walked to the driver's side of the car. "No." she whispered. In the other car was Robin. Kristina knew the doctor was pregnant.

"Madison, help me open the door. She's pregnant!" Kristina yelled. Her brothers got out of the car, Morgan still holding the baby, and stood by where they were. Madison, Mitchell, and Kristina pried open the door.

"Robin, wake up." said Kristina. Robin slowly opened her eyes.

"Kristina?" said Robin. She was slightly confused.

"Robin, is your baby okay?"

"Yeah. It's kicking. Oh no." she said.

"What is it?" Madison panicked.

"My water just broke." Robin said. She screamed.

The ambulance pulled up. "Kristina, will you ride with me?" asked Robin through labored breaths.

"Yes, let me talk to them." She made her way over to where Madison, Morgan, Mitchell, and the baby were.

"I'm going to ride with Robin. Try to keep the baby with you. Madison, Morgan, call your moms. Ride with the cops. I'll see you at the hospital." Kristina went to the ambulance, leaving the three kids alone with the baby.


	8. Hospital

Kristina sat in the waiting room. She stood up as Madison, Mitchell, and Morgan ran in. They all hugged. Kristina looked at the baby Madison was holding.

"Where did you come from?" she asked, taking the baby. "Did you tell the cops about her?"

"Yeah. They said we could hold on to her until they located her parents."

"Her. It's a girl?"

"Yes. Isn't she pretty?" Madison asked.

"She sure is. Hi there." the baby had dark brown hair. Kristina walked over to the nurse's station. "Your name is Kelly Lee, right?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you a baby doctor? We found this little girl in a basket on the side of the road. The police are trying to locater her parents. I accidentally crashed the car. Do you think you could check her?"

"Bring her back here." Kristina followed Kelly.

Madison sat down with her two younger brothers. Everyone thought Madison Corinthos was a brat because her father was Sonny Corinthos and her parents always fought over her. But that's not the time of person she was. She wasn't that bad.

Sam rushed in. "Come here!" she hugged her daughter to her chest. Sam had never been as scared as she was when she got the call saying that her 15 year old had been in a car accident.

"It was so scary. Mitchell hit the wheel and Kristina crashed and we had to come here." Sam smoother down her daughter's dark hair.

"Where's Sonny?" she questioned.

"At work. We went to eat." Sam looked at Morgan.

"Did you call your mother? She is going to be mad..."

"Morgan!" Carly interrupted as she grabbed her son.. "Where is your dad? I'm going to kill him." she spotted Mitchell. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call Katie to come get you?"

"Yes please. I'm sorry, I'm the one that hit the wheel."

"It's not your fault, Mitchell. Don't blame yourself, this was all an accident. Where's Kristina?" Carly asked.

"In the back. She went to get the baby checked." Madison answered.

"Kristina's pregnant!" Sam and Carly yelled together.

"No. When we were driving, we found a little baby girl in a basket on the side of the road."

"Oh." Carly said. Then Kelly came out with Kristina and the baby.

"She's only about 2 days old. I don't think that her parents wanted her." Kelly said. "You guys can go home, you're all fine."

"How's Robin?" Morgan asked.

"She's having her baby, so I have to go." Kelly walked away.

"Bye." Carly looked at the baby. "Hi little girl."

"Kristina!" Katie ran over. Madison, Mitchell, Morgan, and Kristina all hugged their sister.

"Can we go home?" Morgan asked. He was tired from all this excitement.

"Yes." Carly said. "Come on." She started to pull Morgan out.

"I'm going back to Dad's. It's still my night."

"So am I." Madison added.

"No, you are not. You're my child." Sam said.

"I want to go home with my brothers and sisters."

"Madison, what if you died tonight?"

"But I didn't!" her voice softened. "I'm 15 and Morgan's 14. We are old enough to make our own decisions. We want to be together tonight." she stopped. "Mom, I still love you. I just want to be with them tonight. Please."

"You can go, Maddie." She kissed her daughter's head. Carly nodded at Morgan, giving him permission. The Corinthos kids and the baby went home.


	9. Fight

Sam walked into her front door. Lydia, Rebecca, Cameron, and Alex were sitting on the couch watching A Walk to Remember. Lucky was in the study.

"Hi." Sam said.

"Hi. How's Madison." He asked, not acting like he really cared.

"Fine. She wanted to go back to Sonny's."

"And you let her?" Lucky asked.

"She's 15. I'm not going to stop her." Sam sat down and let her head rest in her hands. She was tired.

"Your daughter needs to learn order and responsibility."

"Since when is that your area." Sam asked, getting mad. She looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he stood up, getting defensive.

"When did you start telling me what my kid needs?"

"Sam, it's a fact. Madison is reckless and spoiled. You have never properly disciplined her."

"I will not sit here and listen to you criticize my child." she walked out. Lucky got up following her.

"You don't teach your kids good manners and how to behave." Lucky said. She turned to walk from him, but he grabbed her arm. She shrugged him off.

"Alex, Cam, Rebecca, let's go."

"Where are we going?" asked Cameron.

"I don't know. Let's go." the three girls immediately went to their mother.

"Bye Lydia." Sam said. "Have fun with your Dad." she walked out with her kids.

Courtney sat with Marissa. She was the youngest child left. Courtney didn't mind being around Jason's children but she could finally admit it; she didn't love Jason anymore.

"Hey Court, can I ask you a question? I want an honest answer. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Sure, ask."

"You don't love my dad anymore, do you?"

"Riss, I'm sorry. You really need to talk to your dad about this one." Marissa sighed. She hated when people didn't give her a straight answer.

"About what?" Jason asked, coming in.

"You and Courtney don't love each other do you?"

Jason sat down next to his daughter. "You are my baby, you know that. I can't lie to you. We don't love each other anymore and we are getting a divorce." Marissa's eyes widened.

"I wanna go home." she said, getting up.

"Marissa..."

"No Dad. I want to go home. You guys should have broken up earlier. Now there will be lives that fall apart."

"You can't leave."

"Watch me." Marissa grabbed her purse and ran out of the house.

Marissa got in her car. The tears were streaming down her face. She punched the steering wheel and then started the car. She started to drive.

"Nothing ever lasts. She was my step-mom since I was like 3. Am I supposed to forget her?" she yelled out loud. She screamed in frustration.

Nikolas sat in his office. Spencer was sitting on the couch reading and Kalob and Daniel were playing a video game. Emily and Alison were sitting together.

"Em, where's Talia?" he asked his wife, wondering why his oldest daughter wasn't around.

"In her room." she said. "Emmy's up there with her."

Sam came bursting into the room. She wiped away tears. Nikolas looked up. Emily glanced at her children. "Ali, Kalob, Daniel, and Spencer, take your cousins to the new game room."

Spencer didn't object. "Come on guys." he said, leading his siblings and cousins away.

Sam sat down, trying to calm her breathing. Emily and Nikolas knew she was very upset because Sam would never cry in front of them like this.

"What happened?" Nikolas asked.

"Well, Lucky and I have been fighting a lot lately. Madison was at Sonny's today. She, Kristina, Mitchell, and Morgan were driving down the road and the car crashed into Robin Scorpio's car. They were all fine and Robin is in labor. But I let Maddie go back to Sonny's. I told Lucky about it when I got home and he called Madison a spoiled brat and said my kids had no manners and basically called be a sucky Mom. So I left." She sighed. "I feel like Lucky only wants Alex. He doesn't want me and he could care less about my kids. I can't go back there. I'm not getting my babies mixed into that."

Spencer, Alison, Kalob, Daniel, Cameron, Alexandria, and Rebecca all ran into Talia's room. She and Emmy were sitting on the bed.

"Why are you guys here?" Emmy asked her sister.

"Mom and Lucky were fighting." Cameron said. "We left."

"Why are they fighting?" Emmy became immediately alert.

"About Madison being a brat. Lucky said we had no manners and said that Mom didn't take good care of us." Rebecca supplied.

"Alex, are you okay?" Emmy asked. She knew this was going to be rough on her youngest sister.

The 12 year old sat silently. "What do you think? My parents could get divorced."

"We all know how that feels." Emmy said. "I still remember when Mom got divorced from my dad." She, Nathan, and Marissa had taken that hard and she knew Alex would be the same.

Cameron suddenly jumped up. She grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"What's wrong, Cam?" Talia asked.

"Kristy. Nobody has heard from Kristy all day."

"She can handle herself, Cam…"

"But she would normally call! Kristy isn't that irresponsible. What if she's hurt?"

Emmy rushed into the Cassadine living room. "Mom!" she hugged her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Em. But I'm not going back. Call everyone and tell them to come here." Sam said. Emmy bit her bottom lip. "What is it?"

"We don't know where Kristy is. No one has heard from her all day."


	10. McCall Reunion

Rebecca pulled out her phone. She was in charge of making the calls. She dialed the most familiar number first.

"Hello?" she heard a tear filled voice.

"Riss? What's wrong?" she was concerned because Marissa, like their mother, always acted strong even when she didn't feel strong.

"My...Dad...and...Courtney...are getting a divorce." she cried into the phone.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"On the road."

"There are problems with Mom and Lucky. You need to come to Wyndemere. Everybody's gonna be here."

"I can't right now."

"Just come please. Pick up Maddie on your way here."

"Kay." Marissa hung up. She dialed called Madison and told her to get ready.

"Hey Becs." Nathan answered.

"Nate, come to Wyndemere. We have a problem." Rebecca knew that all of her siblings were probably getting ready for the worst. They'd all been through this before.

"I'll be there in 10."

Rebecca called Zack next. He agreed to come. There was still no sign of Kristy.

Marissa pulled into the Corinthos driveway. She watched as her sister came outside. Madison climbed into the passenger's seat. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She wiped furiously at her tears.

Madison put her hand on Marissa's arm. "You can tell me." The two girls had never been close, but they were still sisters.

"My dad's getting a divorce." she said, backing out of the driveway.

"From Courtney? Wow." she said. "Something must be going on with Mom and Lucky too if they are summoning all the kids."

"Yeah." they sat in silence until they arrived at Wyndemere. As they pulled up, Marissa smiled at her younger sister.

"Let's do this."

Sam watched as her children came into the room.

Emmy, Zack, and Rebecca were on the couch. Marissa came in with tear filled eyes and she sat on Emmy's lap. Nathan and Madison were squeezed onto the chair. Sam, Alex, and Cameron were all sitting on the floor.

"Where's Kristy?" Sam asked. All the kids shrugged. Then Cameron's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said. "Where are you? Why? Come to Nik's. Okay. Love you too." she hung up. "Kristy was in Manhattan shopping for the baby. She'll be here in a few minutes."

Kristy rushed into the house. She brushed some of her dark hair out of her eyes. She was worried, considering the fact that she was being told to go to Nikolas's. That meant that there was probably something wrong.

"Hey everyone." she said breathlessly. Zack stood up so Kristy could sit down. She placed a hand on her stomach.

"I want a divorce from Lucky." Sam said simply, cutting right to the chase.

"Of course you do. You just keep ripping our lives apart. Can't you think of us for once?" Marissa yelled. "I am so sick of this. Don't marry someone unless you love them!"

"Yeah, Mom. This is kind of ridiculous. It was only a small fight." Emmy added. Everyone knew she was the rational one.

"But he was criticizing my parenting skills and how Madison behaves." Sam knew that she wasn't the perfect mother, but no one would ever insult the way that she cared for her children.

"Excuse me?" Madison yelled.

"Okay, I'm kinda lost." Zack said. Kristy, Marissa, Madison, and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Mom and Lucky had a fight and Lucky was talking about Madison and basically said Mom sucks at being a mom." Rebecca told them.

"I hate this!" Alex yelled. "I don't want you to be with my Dad, but I don't want a crappy, ruined life because of it."

"Suck it up. We've all had to." Marissa said. She ran out of the room.

"Is a divorce absolutely necessary?" Nathan asked.

"I think so." Sam said. "Guys, I understand that every decision I make affects you and this is what I think is best."

"Then we're on board." Zack said. "Right guys?" All the other kids nodded. They all loved their mother and if she thought something was right, they would back her up 100 percent.

"I'm gonna go talk to Marissa." Nathan got up and left the room.

"Mom?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, Cam?"

"Why did you have kids with different guys?"

"Because I'm stupid. If you would have all just been with one man..."

"You aren't stupid. You just made bad decisions." Emmy said.

"Emily Nicole, where did you get your smartness from?"

"My mom." she smiled at her mother.

Nathan walked to the stable. Marissa loved the horses. He walked in and found her sitting on the bench inside of it.

"Hey." he said, sitting next to her. She leaned her head over on his shoulder.

"Why does life suck?"

"What's going on with you?" he asked quietly.

"Did you know that Dad and Courtney are getting a divorce? This life, it's so broken. Kristy and Cameron were abandoned by their father. You, me, and Emmy will have a divorced mother and divorced father. Rebecca's father is hardly ever around. When mom gets her divorce, Alex will be passed back and forth. Zack is fine with his life only because he is older. And let's face it, Madison's life is so screwed up. She loves her parents so much but they are constantly fighting and bringing her into their problems."

"It used to be harder." Nathan shared. "Mom started with Zack's dad because she was too young to really know what she wanted. Then 2 years later, she married our Dad and had Emmy, then me. But then she went to that Justin guy and had Kristy. She and Dad both cheated on each other and that's how Courtney got pregnant with Max. Then Mom had you, and they got divorced. She had Madison with Sonny, then Cameron with Justin. Then Rebecca and Alex with their dads. We were constantly being moved around."

"What happened with Mom and Justin?"

"Well, I was only a year old when she had Kristy. But I remember when she had Cameron. Zack was 10, Emmy was 8, I was 6, Kristy was 4, you were 3, and Madison was 2. Justin proposed to Mom. She said no because she was pregnant with Mason Scorpio's baby. He hit her. But that wasn't enough. He went for Emmy."

"Why would anyone want to hurt Emmy?"

"I don't know. He hit her. Mom was screaming and crying. Zack ran in and picked up Cameron. I grabbed your hand and Madison's. Kristy followed. He led us upstairs to a small bedroom and locked the door. We could hear Mom scream. Zack opened the door a little bit and I looked through it. Justin threw Emmy on the floor and kicked her. Mom threw her body over Emmy. He beat Mom. Then Zack left us."

"How?" Marissa asked.

"He ran out of the door and to Mom. I was the oldest. I pushed all of you to the back of the room. Kristy was crying. I watched as Zack threatened to call the police. Mom took the chance. She picked up Emmy, grabbed Zack, and ran to the room we were in. She shut and locked the door. He busted it down and Mom was over top all of us. But before he could do anything, Dad ran in and pulled out a gun. He moved towards where Mom was. He helped her up, pointing the gun at Justin. Mom picked up Emmy, who was unconscious. Zack held Cameron and the rest of us stood behind Mom. He shot Justin. The police came, but Justin was never arrested. He left the country."

"What did Dad do?"

"He looked scared when he saw Emmy in Mom's arms. He took her and ran out the door. We all went to GH and we were fine."

"Oh." Marissa looked at him. "How does that story make me feel better?"

"Because that situation is worse than the one you're in."

"How are you and Katie?" Marissa asked, changing the subject.

"Good." he smiled.

"What?" Marissa asked. She looked at her brother's face. "She's pregnant!"

"Shhhh, nobody knows."

"My lips are sealed." She hugged her brother, a smile on her face.


	11. The Zacchara's

"I'm home!" Mattie yelled, running into her house. She didn't spend the night at Talia's. Tommy had walked her home.

"Hey Mattie." Abrielle said.

"I thought you were at Sam's." the 15 year old said, putting down her purse.

"I didn't end up going. I didn't feel very well."

"Oh, that sucks." she looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Taylor is in her room, Mom left, and Dad is in the backyard."

"Why?" Mattie wondered.

"I don't know. He's been drinking today." The girls shared a look. They knew their father was an alcoholic.

"Come on." Mattie said, becoming serious.

"What?" Abrielle said.

"We need to get out of here. Dad's mean when he's drunk and Mom's not here." Just then, the house phone rang. Mattie picked it up. "Scorpio-Drake house."

Abrielle watched as all the color drained out of her sister's face. "I'll be right there." he hung up.

"What?" Mattie started rushing around. "Mattie, what's wrong?"

"Mom got in a car crash and she's in labor."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, Abs. Go get Taylor." Mattie ran to the backyard. "Dad?"

Patrick had 3 beers, all empty, on the table in front of him. He had another in his hand. "What?" he yelled clearly drunk. "I don't want to be bothered unless it is life or death."

"Okay." Mattie went back in. She didn't tell her father that her mother was in labor.

She grabbed her phone, dialing a number. "Noah?" she asked, saying the name of her mother and father's friend's son.

"Hey Mattie, what's up?"

"Can you come get me, Abrielle, and Taylor. We need to go to the hospital to see my mom."

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Thanks." Mattie hung up. "Let's go outside." the three stood at the end of their driveway, waiting for their ride.

Lulu sat on the couch. She nervously bit her finger nails. The question kept coming back to her.

_"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Ryan asked. He looked up from the car set he was playing with._

_"I don't know." Lulu answered._

_"Why does it even matter?" Nalani demanded, coming into the room. "It's not like he even loves us anymore."_

_"Lani, your father loves you and Ryan." she had insisted._

_"Like I didn't notice that you left out your name." she sighed. "If someone doesn't love you, I don't love them."_

_"Nalani, you can love your father."_

_"What if I don't want to?"_

Ryan had gone to bed and Nalani was in her room. She could worry now. Where was Johnny? Was he hurt? Was he thinking of the kids? Did he love Ryan and Nalani? Did he love her? She pushed the last thought out of her mind.

Nalani was not stupid. Lulu knew that her daughter saw that her parents hardly spoke to each other anymore and when they were talking it was because they were screaming at each other.

The front door opened up. Johnny came in, looking guilty. He sighed when he saw Lulu.

"Where were you? Don't even try to lie to me." Lulu said.

"Out."

"Out where?" she demanded.

"When did you become my keeper?" he threw his coat on the couch.

"When you got me pregnant 12 years ago. Stop avoiding the question. Where were you?"

"At Maxie's apartment." he said looking down.

"What a surprise. You leave your wife and children to go to her."

"I didn't want this! I still don't!" he yelled. "I never meant to hurt you. When you told me you were pregnant with Nalani, I had to stay. I didn't want her to have this broken life."

"Don't even talk about my daughter like you care!" Lulu yelled. "You never wanted her or me. You should have left. It would have saved some trouble."

"I couldn't, because then you had Ryan. I wasn't going to be like my father and abandon my kids."

"Get out, now." Lulu yelled.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Ryan asked. He and Nalani were standing in the hallway. "Daddy!" Lulu watched, heartbroken, as Ryan's face lit up. "You're home!"

"No, Ryan. He's not." Lulu said.

"What do you mean?" the 9 year old asked. He was too innocent to realize what his mother was talking about.

"You can break his heart." she said, motioning to Johnny. Nalani went over and sat next to her mother.

"Guys, I don't love your mother and I haven't in a long time. I stayed with her all those years ago just so you guys wouldn't have a crappy life. I didn't want you guys."

"You will not say that to my children." Lulu said. "You guys were wanted, by me. I love both of you with all my heart." she kissed her daughter's head.

"You love me." Ryan said. "I know you do. You wanted me."

"Buddy, I'm sorry. I never wanted you or Nalani."

"No!" he ran to Lulu and hugged her, crying. Nalani hugged her mom and brother. She had seen this coming, but didn't think it would hurt this bad.

"I'm leaving." Johnny said. He walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Johnny?" Lulu said.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant." he slammed the door, walking out.

Claudia sat in her small apartment. She watched TV with her son, Christian. The apartment door slammed open.

"Hey John. Where's the girl and your kids?"

"I'm done with them." he said. "I told them they weren't wanted and I didn't love them. Lulu told me she's pregnant."

"Why would you break up with her?" Claudia asked. "I don't like Lulu, but she depended on you. Those kids depended on you. Why would you ever tell them that you didn't love them?"

"Uncle Johnny, are you stupid?" Christian asked.

"Chris, go to your room." the boy obeyed his mother. "That was stupid. Two kids and a baby on the way. Why would you leave?"

"Because I want to be with Maxie."

Claudia's mouth hung open. "Get out." she said. She watched as her younger brother left her house.


	12. Serious Talk

"Such a beautiful little girl." Kristina said. She held the baby that she had found. "Who would abandon you?"

There was a knock on the door. "Krissy?" she saw Katie.

"Hi. Come in." Katie went over and sat down on the bed next to her younger sister. They both looked at the baby girl.

"I wanna keep her." Kristina said. "Do you think I'll be aloud?"

"Maybe, if there's no one else to take her." Katie said. "I have something I want to tell you." Kristina nodded, showing her sister that she could continue. "I'm pregnant."

"You and Nathan are having a baby!" Kristina hugged her sister. "That's great! This will be Sam's fourth grandchild!"

"It's crazy, isn't it?" Katie looked at the child. "Are you going to give her a name?"

"Faith." Kristina said, smiling. She looked at the baby. "Faith Alisabeth."

Sam sat on the couch at Wyndemere. She loved being a mother to her 9 children. It was a lot, but she wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Nikolas came into the room. "Did Alexis ever tell you what she found out the day before she died?"

"Alexis and I hated each other. Why would I ever speak to her?"

"Sam, we're cousins. Alexis was your mother. Spencer has suspected it, so he took a liking to Kristy. It turns out that he was right."

"I thought Spencer loved Kristy."

"He does, but more like a little sister." He smiled at her. "That means Kristina is your sister."

"Great. More confusion for my kids."

"Where are they, by the way?"

"Nate and Marissa are in the stable. Emmy is upstairs in a guest room with Alex, Cam, Kristy, Madison, and Becca. Zack went back to his apartment."

"They are all older, Sam. They can handle this." Nikolas assured her.

"I know, but I don't want them to have to handle this just because I made another bad decision. Nikolas, I'm such an idiot. Why did I have my kids with different men? They should have all just been…" she trailed off.

"Jason's." Nikolas finished. She looked at him, wondering how he knew. "I have known that you love him for a while. I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way."

"He won't be able to accept my family." Sam said, shaking her head. "Sure, we have Emmy, Nate, and Marissa, but a lot has changed. I have Alexandria, Rebecca, and Cameron to worry about. Becca and Cam don't see their fathers anymore. I don't think Lucky is going to compromise on Alex's custody. What do I do then?"

"I don't know."

"My life is too hard. Zack has two kids, I think Nathan's girlfriend is pregnant, Kristy is expecting a baby soon, Marissa's entire life is falling apart with two divorces, I have to deal with my constant battle for Madison, Cameron is dependent on Kristy and I don't know how I'm going to be able to take good care of her after Kristy moves, Rebecca hardly knows her father, and Alex is going to have to be passed between me and Lucky. I think the only one of my children who doesn't have something going on her life is Emmy!" Sam collapsed in Nikolas's arms, crying her eyes out.

Marissa and Nate watched from around the corner as their mother cried. They were both worried and felt somewhat responsible for it. They went up the back stairs and arrived at the room they knew their sisters were in.

They walked in to find Emmy, Kristy, Maddie, Becca, Cam, and Alex lying on the floor together. Seeing her brother and sister, Emmy sat up.

"Mom's crying." Nathan announced quietly. Becca closed her eyes tightly and hugged Alex.

"I feel horrible." Marissa said.

"Let's sit on the bed." Madison said. They all stood up and Nathan helped Kristy get up. They sat on one of the two big beds in the room.

Emmy, Rebecca, Madison, and Alex were at the top of the bed, against the pillows. Nathan, Marissa, Cameron, and Kristy were at the bottom.

"What are we going to do?" Cameron asked the question all her siblings were thinking.

"What can we do?" Alex asked. "I wish I wouldn't have yelled at her. Mom is going through so much and I yelled at her."

"So did I, Alex." Marissa smiled sadly. "We are all such ungrateful little brats. Mom named all of the problems she was having. The only one not going through something big is Emily!"

"Emmy?" everyone looked at Rebecca. The oldest of Sam's daughters looked at her little sister.

"What's wrong, Becs?"

"Is it okay to wish things?" Emily shot a confused look to Kristy and Nathan.

"What do you mean, Becca?" Kristy wondered.

"I wish that Mom divorced Lucky. I knew that he didn't like me, or Maddie, or Cam. I wished that we could all move into a big house together, just mom and her kids." No one had a chance to reply because Sam opened up the door.

"Hi." She said quietly. The 8 children immediately engulfed their mother in a hug. Sam was sure that in that moment, each of her children cried.

"Mommy." Marissa said through her tears. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"Me too." Alex added. Sam looked at Marissa and Alexandria.

"Emmy, how about you take them downstairs for ice cream?" Sam asked. Seeing what her mother was doing, Emily nodded.

"Nate, Kristy, Becca, Cam, Maddie, let's go." They left the room. Sam sat down on the bed with Alex and Marissa.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Sam said. She looked into both of her daughters' eyes. "I am an idiot. Alex, I have not been in love with your father for a while. He was always making some kind of comment, especially about Madison. I pretended not to hear him, but I snapped today. Your father could not accept the fact that I would always have a connection to Jason from Marissa, Emmy, and Nate, and one to Sonny from Maddie."

"That still doesn't give me the right to be disrespectful." Alex said. She hugged her mother. "I'm sorry." Sam smiled at her daughter.

"How about you go down into the kitchen and make yourself a big bowl of ice cream?"

"Okay." She kissed her mother. "I love you so much, Mom."

Marissa watched her sister leave. She looked into her mother's brown eyes. "Mom, I'm sorry. I should not have blamed everything on you. It's just that I'm sick of change. I want things to stay the same." She frowned. "Mom, I ran out to the stable because I was upset. Nathan ran after me and he told me the story of Kristy and Cameron's dad and how my dad saved all of us."

"Your father always had some way of knowing when I was in trouble, even before you guys were born." She smiled to herself. "Riss, I am sorry. I never pay enough attention to you. It was always hard for me to be able to make sure I was spending a lot of time with all my kids, but especially you and Madison. I never really had the chance to spend time alone with you."

Marissa layed her head in her mother's lap. "It's never too late to make up for lost time." She smiled up at the strong woman that was an inspiration to her.


	13. Losing

Sam got up the next morning feeling completely exhausted. She looked over and saw that Marissa and Alex were asleep in her bed next to her. There was another large bed across the room where Emmy, Madison, Cameron, and Becca were sleeping. A twin bed had been brought in for Kristy and a cot was set up for Nathan.

"Mommy?" Sam saw that Madison was sitting up.

"Shhhh, don't wake your sisters. Let's go into the sitting room." They were at Wyndemere and they had a wing of the castle to themselves. There were enough bedrooms in that wing for everyone to have their own, but they had wanted to be close to each other.

"What's going to happen now?" Madison asked. "Are you going to get a divorce from Lucky?"

"Yes I am. Maddie, I want you to know that none of this is your fault."

"Mom, Lucky was talking about me. That's what upset you. It's partly my fault."

"No it's not. Lucky hated that you, Emmy, Nate, and Marissa connected me to the mob. I should have never married him knowing that." Their conversation was interrupted by Marissa.

"Hey Riss." Madison greeted her sister. The 16 year old sat next to the 15 year old.

"I called Daddy." Marissa informed her mother.

"What did he say?" questioned Sam.

"He and Courtney are getting a divorce and Gabbie's moving out, so he's trying to help both of them move."

"Why is Gabbie moving?" Nathan asked as he came in.

"She wants to live with Zack. It had nothing to do with the divorce."

"Can you please explain to me why your idiot of a brother just informed me that he will be going to college at NYU?" Kristy asked Nathan and Marissa.

"It's so strange that are paternal half brother and maternal half sister are expecting a baby." Emmy shared as she sat next to Nate.

"Well, my dad and Courtney are getting a divorce. Instead of worrying about living arrangements, it's easier for him and Max to go to college." Marissa told.

Cameron, Becca, and Alex stood in the doorway looking tired.

"Could you quiet down?" Rebecca asked. She came in and sat down, her sisters following her lead.

"Okay, now that everyone is awake, we all need to get dressed. We have to go to the house and get our things." Sam told her children. Each child had stuff at Sam's house she had shared with Lucky, even though Nate Marissa, Emmy and Madison saw their dads too.

Sam stood outside her old home with 8 of her 9 children. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Lydia and Tommy were on the couch watching TV. Lucky was at the desk in the corner.

"Go upstairs and pack up all your stuff. Nikolas has men coming to help us." The kids went upstairs.

"Lydia, Tommy." Lucky said. The kids picked up on his hint and left the room.

"About Alex…" Sam started.

"I've seen all the trouble you've gone through with Madison and I don't want that to happen with us. So I want sole custody."

"Excuse me? I will not give up my baby." She glared at him. "I can't believe you would even ask that."

"I'm done." Nathan said. He could feel the tension in the room.

"Ms McCall, are you ready for us to help now?" a few men connected to Nikolas asked.

"Yes. The beds can go to storage. All the clothes and personal things to Wyndemere." They went upstairs.

After she packed, Sam came downstairs. Alex followed right after her.

"Alexandria, I would like you to live with me." Lucky said to the 12 year old.

"What?" she hadn't even considered leaving her mom.

"Let's face it, the custody battles will be nasty. You will have to choose, one or the other."

"I want to be able to see you, but I want to live with Mom."

"Well, I want you here." Lucky said, getting angry. "Sam, I refuse to let you take my daughter. You have every right to drag your kids around, but not Alex. She's staying here."

"Mom?" Alex asked, getting worried.

"I'll win a custody battle. We both know it." Lucky said. "I have a stable home and with your constant battle for Madison…"

"Just stop, okay!" Sam yelled. "Alex, baby, you'll have to stay here for now."

"What?" the 8 kids yelled.

"I don't know what else to do." Sam felt defeated. "Just for now. I'll get my lawyer and fight, I promise."

"Okay." She hugged Sam and then her siblings. "I love you guys."

"Come on." Sam ushered her kids out. Lucky watched them leave."

"I hate you!" Alex screamed at her father, running upstairs.

Sam got into the car. Cameron, Madison, Rebecca, Kristy, Marissa, and Nathan got in the back, anger radiating off of each of them. Emmy climbed in the front and she was unreadable.

"What is wrong with all of you?" Sam asked.

"You just gave up and let him have her!" Cameron yelled. "She's only 12. She can't fight for herself. You have to do it for her!"

"I don't exactly have much to stand on. Lucky is a cop with a house. I am a PI, ex-con, with a mile long rap sheet, a history of mobsters and custody battles, and I live with my cousin!" she sighed. "This is temporary. My baby will not be taken from me."

They got out of the car and entered Kelly's. Mason Scorpio, Rebecca's dad, was inside.

"Hey Dad!" she said.

"Hi Becs!" he looked to Sam. "I heard about everything from Robin." He sighed. "I hate to do this, but…"

"No Mason. Don't you dare…" she started.

"I have to know my daughter is said. I want her to live with me. I have been granted temporary custody. Rebecca, let's go."

"No Dad!"

"It's court order. Come on." He looked at Sam with true concern. "Sam, I'm sorry." He took the 13 year old.

Sam let her head fall in her hands. "I will be getting a call any minute from…" right on cue, her phone rang.

"Absolutely not. I can't handle this now." Sam said into the phone as she answered it.

"We have Madison to think about. She can and will be living with me." Sonny said. "Max will come get her." He hung up.

Sam let her head rest against the table. She was losing all her babies.

"That was Sonny. Madison, he's taking you."

"I expected that much." She hugged her mom. "I'll try to come back soon."

"You actually want to live with me?" Sam was shocked. Madison normally wanted to be at Sonny's.

"If you want me." She smiled. "Love you." She went outside to meet Max.

Sam was left with Emmy, Nathan, Kristy, Marissa, and Cameron. Emmy was 22 and Nathan was 20, so they would make their decisions alone. But she was going to keep her pregnant 18 year old, her 16 year old, and her 14 year old.

"Em, Nate, where are you guys staying?" Sam asked.

"My new apartment. It's right across from Zack's and I'm going to help him and Gabbie with the kids." Emmy shared.

"My apartment is a few doors down from Emmy's." Nate told. "Katie and I are moving in there today."

"Okay. You two don't have to stick around."

"We love you." Emmy and Nathan left.

"Mom, I have to ask you something." Kristy said. Sam motioned for her to continue. "Can I move closer to NYU? It's only about 45 minutes away. When I have the baby, Noah won't be able to help as much if I still live in Port Charles."

"I want to you to be happy, Kristy. I'm having a good security system installed in your apartment."

"Thank you!" Kristy hugged her mom, her growing belly getting in the way.

"Hi, are you Sam McCall?" Sam turned and saw a woman with black hair and green eyes. She felt her stomach turn and she knew immediately why the woman was here. She stood up and pushed her daughters away.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I am Angela, you were dating my brother a long time ago…"

"I know. He almost killed me and my daughter. What are you here for?"

"His kids. If my brother can't raise them, then I will."

"I've been raising them by myself, with no help from his family, for like 10 years. They are fine with me."

"You're Angela?" Kristy asked stepping in front of her mother.

"Oh, you're having a baby!" she exclaimed. "Obviously you haven't been teaching her well." She directed at Sam.

"This baby was made from one of my mistakes, but I love it. My mother isn't responsible for the baby. I am." Kristy yelled. "We will not be going anywhere with you."

"You two." Angela said to Marissa and Cameron. "You two can come with Aunt Angie."

"Um, sorry, but Justin is definitely not her father." Jason said, coming over and standing behind his daughter. "You will not be taking any of Sam's kids."

"Mom, I'm gonna go talk to Noah." Kristy said. "Bye Jason, bye Riss, bye Cammy." She left.

Cameron looked at Angela. She did want to know about her family a little bit.

"Could I just come stay with you for a week and see how I like it?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Angela agreed. "We'll stay in the town right next to Port Charles."

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm curious about the other side of my family." The 14 year old said.

"I understand. Jason, can she have a guard?"

"Of course."

"You will have a guard. I swear, Angela, if you take her out of New York or anywhere near that waste of life you call a brother, I will make sure you are charged with child endangerment." She turned to her daughter. "Cameron, if you even think about ditching the guard you will be grounded until you are 30. Got it?"

"Yes." She hugged her mom and followed Angela out.

Sam turned to look at Marissa and Jason. The 16 year old was avoiding eye contact.

"Riss, you ready to go?"

"Uh, Mom, I don't want to live with you. I want to stay with Dad." Sam was shocked. Marissa had always lived with her.

"Marissa…" Jason started.

"Please Daddy." Her father looked at Sam, who reluctantly nodded.

"Fine. Go get in the car." She walked out. Sam looked completely defeated. "Sam, you okay?"

"No, I'm not. Zack, Emmy, and Nathan have their own apartments. Kristy is moving to an apartment 45 minutes away. Cameron just left me for a woman she doesn't know. And now I lost Marissa, Becca, Madison, and Alex to their fathers."

"What do you mean you lost Rebecca, Madison, and Alex? Did they choose to live with their Dad's?"

"Mason took Becca with a court order. Lucky took Alexis and I know it will get harder to fight for her. Oh, and Sonny took Madison, again." She sighed. "I have to go."

"Okay." He hugged her quickly. "It'll all be fine."

"Daddy!" Madison screamed as she stormed into Greystone Manor. Kristina, Katie, Morgan, Mitchell, and the baby were all on the couch. "Daddy!"

"Don't scream, Mad. I just got her to sleep." Kristina said, holding the baby.

"Sorry. What did you name her?"

"Faith Alisabeth."

"That's pretty." Sonny came in. "I cannot believe you!" she shouted, getting shushed by the others.

"You guys, go upstairs." Sonny ordered. He was left alone with Madison. "What's wrong, Maddie?"

"You took me away from Mom!"

"But you always want to come here…"

"Not really!" she interrupted. Madison stopped and calmed down. "Dad, I love coming here. But Mom…we talked yesterday. I realized how hard it is for her to give all of us attention. I want to live with her. Please, Dad. Don't fight me."

"But I want you here…" he started.

"I'm 15. I can choose where I want to stay and it's with my mom." She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Bye Daddy."

"Why would you do that?" Rebecca asked her father as they entered his apartment.

"I want what is best for you, Rebecca."

"You've hardly been around! How could you know what is best?" she was beyond angry that her father had taken her from her mother.

"Sam has kids with what, 6 guys? She doesn't need you to distract her from those kids and their dads."

"You are such a jerk! You know that Justin forced my mom to have Kristy and Cam! She had me and Madison because she was drunk! She had Zack when she was young and he wasn't planned. She only planned on Emmy, Nathan, Riss, and Alex! So don't you ever say that my mother has had kids with 6 guys because I'm sure if she had planned everything, we would all be with one person and that person would not be you." Rebecca stormed off to her room.

**Is anyone even reading this? If you are, please REVIEW and read my other stories! **


	14. Rain

Chapter 14: Rain

"You wanna tell me what's going on?" Jason asked his youngest daughter as they drove down the road. "You and I both know that you would never willingly leave your mother. You've always been a Mommy's girl, Riss."

"It's nothing." The 16 year old immediately deflected.

"I know you too well for you to lie to me."

"I just wanted to spend some time with you. Everyone is leaving, so I thought it would be nice of me to stay with you."

"You're still lying."

"Fine!" Marissa huffed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't want to be a burden to Mom! She's dealing with so much because of Madison, Alex, and Becca. I don't want to make it worse."

"Your mom loves you, Marissa. You won't make things worse."

"But with me gone, she can focus on her custody battles instead of on taking care of a kid." Noticing he was about to argue again, she quickly put her hand up. "Please Dad, just drop it."

"Fine." Jason continued driving, wondering if he should tell Sam about this or not. The pouring rain on his windshield was not helping him focus either.

"Maddie! Wait!" Sonny yelled out the front door. His daughter turned around to face him.

"What?"

"It's pouring and the roads are bad. Just stay here for the night, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed. The last thing her mom needed was having to deal with a kid in the hospital.

"Come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate." Madison accepted the towel form Sonny's outstretched arm and began to dry off. He went to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later. He handed her the mug.

"Thanks." She took a sip.

"So, you want to tell me what's happening with your Mom?"

And just like that, the floodgates opened. Tears poured down his daughter's cheeks as she recounted the events of the day.

"…so now Alex is stuck with Lucky and Rebecca is stuck with Mason! It's horrible for Mom! But at least she still has Marissa and Cam." Madison wiped away her tears as her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Madison? It's Kristy." She heard her older sister's voice say, and she was honestly confused. She tended to argue with Kristy a lot, so the two girls weren't close.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, the baby is fine. I thought you would like to know what happened after you left Kelly's."

"Okay…"

"You know me and Cammy's dad is Justin, right?"

"Yes."

"Well his sister, Angela, came looking for us. She says she wants to raise us. Mom objected, so Angela tried to get Cameron and Marissa to go with her. Jason came in and said Riss was definitely not Justin's and she wasn't taking any of Mom's kids. I left to go meet Noah, but Cameron called and told me the rest. Se left to go stay with Angela."

"Wait. So you're saying our little sister, who is only 14, left to go stay with a freaking stranger?"

"Yeah."

"Is she an idiot? She has no idea who this lady is!" Madison yelled.

"I know. Then Nate called me, he had just gotten off the phone with Emmy, who had just gotten off the phone with Marissa. Apparently, she went to live with Jason!" Kristy said.

"So Mom is alone?"

"Yes. I should have just stayed with her…"

"It's not your fault, Kris. Everything will be okay." She looked out the window. "Where are you?"

"At the Metro Court with Noah."

"Stay there. The rain is really bad."

"Okay. Maddie?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't ever say this, but I love you. We definitely have our differences, but you're still my sister."

"I love you too, Kristy." The girls hung up.

Robin held her newborn daughter. Mattie, Abrielle, and Taylor were sitting at the bottom of the bed, smiling happily.

"Where's your father?" she asked, looking at her older daughters. 9 year old Taylor and 13 year old Abrielle immediately looked away, leaving 15 year old Mattie to answer. She took her mother's hand.

"Sitting at home. He's drinking again." Robin closed her eyes and sighed. Years ago, she made a deal with Patrick. They were only going to be together while he was sober. If he started drinking again, she was leaving and taking the kids. Mattie had been 6, Abrielle was 4, and Taylor was a newborn.

"Okay. Mattie, I want you to go to the Nurse's Station and tell them that Patrick can't come in here, no matter what. Then call Mason and see if he'll come get you guys."

"The roads are terrible, Mom. It's pouring." Robin looked towards the window. Though she had given birth almost 24 hours ago, she had to stay an extra night because of the car crash. The girls had been at the hospital since around midnight.

"Then I guess you three are spending the night again." She sighed.

"Mom, what's the baby's name?" Taylor questioned.

"I've been thinking a lot and I decided on Maggie."

"That's cute. What's her middle name?" Abrielle wondered.

"Maggie Natalia Scorpio." Robin kissed the baby's forehead. "Now I have 4 little girls."

"Stupid, piece of crap, good for nothing car!" Emmy yelled as she pulled her car over. She let her head rest against the steering wheel for a moment before pulling out her phone.

"Of course. No service." She sighed and looked out the window. Emmy was blinded by headlights. She quickly jumped out of her car and began waving her arms.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the very woman that haunts my dreams. Hello, Miss Emily Nicole Morgan." Lucas Spencer said with a smile. He was Luke and Laura's youngest child and the same age as her at 22.

"Shut up and help me, Lucas."

"Wow Emmy, you're awfully demanding tonight." He rolled up his window and pulled his car over behind hers. "What's going on?"

"My car won't work, my phone has no service. I want to go home."

"I'll see what I can do. Can you come hold this flashlight?"

Emmy went over and watched as Lucas lifted the hood of her car. She shined the flashlight down on the various levers and parts.

"Well, I know absolutely nothing about cars." He smirked and slammed the hood shut.

"Wow, Lucas Spencer, son of the great Luke Spencer, knows nothing about cars?" she gave him a mocking smile.

"I learned cons from my dad, not how to fix cars. What about you? Your Dad is a freaking mob boss and your Mom is a PI _and _ex con and they don't know how to fix cars?"

"They do. I wasn't ever interested in learning that. I can hotwire a car, but I can't fix one."

"I'll just give you a ride back to town then." Lucas turned the key, but the car wouldn't start. "That's great. Just fantastic." He kicked the tire, immediately leaning down to rub his foot when pain shot through it. Emmy burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Lucas, you're such a dork."

The rain had messed up his radio signal in his car, so Jason and Marissa were now sitting in silence. Suddenly, he got an idea.

Marissa watched as her father started to tap on the steering wheel. Then, he burst out in song.

"I got sunshine! On a cloudy day!" Jason sang at the top of his lungs. "Sing with me, Riss."

She smiled widely, immediately recognizing their song. "When its cold outside! I've got the month of May!" They sang together.

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

Lucas tapped on Emmy's window. They had gone to their separate cars because she refused to sit with him. She opened her door.

"Yes?"

"Dance with me."

"There's no music."

"So." He pulled her from the car.

(Jason and Marissa's singing is heard)

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song that the birds in the trees_

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl, my girl_

Robin handed baby Maggie to a nurse. Taylor, Abrielle, and Mattie were lying on the cots that had been brought in.

"I love you, girls."

"Love you too, Mommy." They said together.

(Jason and Marissa)

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Oooooooh_

Madison looked out the window, still gripping her hot chocolate mug. She could see Wyndemere from her father's window. She hoped her mom was okay.

Kristina, Mitchell, and Morgan were all sleeping in Kristina's bed when she went upstairs a minute later. She layed next to Morgan and fell asleep almost immediately.

Sonny looked in at his 4 kids. He loved them, and Katie, with all his heart and would do anything to make sure they were happy.

(Jason and Marissa)

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame_

_I've got all the riches baby, one man can claim_

_I guess, you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl, my girl, my girl_

_Talkin' 'bout my girl_

Jason smiled at Marissa. He would never sing in front of anyone except her, and sometimes Emmy and Sam.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl_

_I've got the month of May_

_With my girl_

_Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout, my girl_

_Whooooooo_

_My girl_

**Is anybody reading this? If you are, please review! I love this story and I don't understand why I have only 2 reviews. I know it's a lot of characters to remember, but it basically only focuses on Sam's kids. **

**Did you like this chapter?**

**Which of these kids is your favorite? (I will admit that I love Marissa and Emmy, they're my favorites and that's not just because they are JaSam's kids. I like Madison too, sometimes) **

**Do you think Emmy and Lucas should be together? (I think this was the first chapter Lucas has been in and I loved these two)**

**Also, if anyone has been reading this, do you know if Justin's last name was ever used? If not, then I'm just going to make one up. But if he has one already, I don't want to give him an all new one. **

**Please REVIEW! Also, I have a poll on my profile, please vote on it!**


	15. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
